


Well?

by Moransroar



Series: Pepterony drabbles [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Pepper decides to come off birthcontrol.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Pepterony drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754617
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Well?

**Author's Note:**

> For Erja

Peter and Tony both stared at Pepper, wide-eyed and stunned into disbelieving silence.

Had they just heard that correctly, or was this some kind of figment of a hivemind they were previously unaware of?

When they looked at each other for a moment, the perplexed expression they found on each other’s face verified that they had, indeed, both heard it correctly.

A short while ago, they had talked about this, the three of them. It had come up after some commercial had interrupted their TV night and Peter had commented on it. It had been discussed, some fantasies were shared, but that’s where the topic of conversation stayed.

After that, neither Tony nor Peter had thought too hard on it again.

But it was clear that Pepper had, because she had just come into the workshop where Tony and Peter were bent over the same project, both covered in motor oil and soot, and announced that she had stopped taking the pill.

Which could only mean one thing.

Pepper tilted her head curiously at the silence that followed from the two men, and she shook her head fondly for a moment, putting her hands on her hips.

“Well?” She encouraged, her expression shifting into something challenging.

“Which one of you is going to try to put that baby in me first?”


End file.
